No Distance - (Zero Distance)
by yeesheng4
Summary: Jazz birthday is coming soon, she know her mom and dad will forget her birthday, because they busy are ghost. Only she wish is everyday can see Danny safe, and she want with Danny together with no distance, only couple of feet. She want can do more things about her little brother. She want Danny keep on eyes of her more than parents.


At Casper High, school bell was sounded. Jazz walk out of class, mr. Lancer find her say he has something speak to her, calling her to come his office.

Mr. Lancer: Ms. Fenton, do you know later 3 days what day it's?

Jazz: I'm know, mr. Lancer: It's my birthday. But no one will know about that, because no one will remember me birthday, including my parents.

Mr. Lancer: Danny know?

Jazz: I don't know, mr. Lancer. Danny was so busy about fighting ghost, time of we spent not much, even I don't know where is Danny after school, sometimes he doesn't hang with Sam and Tucker, constantly home late.

Mr. Lancer: I know you are so care and concern about Danny, overprotective and never stop worry about him. You know what, I have idea. Maybe you can find him and hang out of your birthday and play fun.

Jazz: That's great idea, mr. Lancer. I go to find Danny now, thanks.

After Jazz leave

Mr. Lancer: Sibling, wish I have a sister like her.

Jazz quickly back home

Danny was prepare night out with Sam and Tucker, just before ready, Danny saw Jazz, and Jazz asking him:

Jazz: Danny, are you have a free time at 3 days later?

Danny: Huh, 3 days later, why you asking that?

Jazz: You know Danny, we can hang out together, making for our best moment.

Danny: No, I have busy things, I want road to ghost zone to do something important.

Jazz: But Danny

Danny: I'm gonna late, love you, bye.

Skulker was eavesdropping on other side.

Then Jazz back to her own room, see gallery of Danny heroic and younger of them both.

On next day, Mr. Lancer announce next week Casper High no decision about what cafeteria food should be prepare, and Sam quickly say 'Vegeterian'., but Tucker stand up yelling 'Meat', Sam yell salad, who support me, Valerie, Paulina, Star and few support Sam. But Tucker yell steak, who support me, Dash, Kwan and other stronger support him. Danny no decision about this, his feel ghost sense and quickly find reason to get out. Class so annoying until Mr. Lancer silence everyone, he say decision with voting, which side is most vote, next week food will be decide to which side.

Danny quickly invisible fly to above, but only is 'I am the Box Ghost', Danny yelling 'Oh C'mon, you gotta be kidding me. Box Ghost quickly escape but Danny easily caught him and thermos suck him. But only things he doesn't know is all planning by Skulker. Danny quickly back to school, Tucker told him to support him, but Sam told him 'If you not support me, I do not care you a month.' Tucker quickly make statement: If you support me, I make you free lunch everyday." Sam make statement as: If you support me, you will get more benefit from me. Then the both side attract more people to arguing and brawl. Danny was feel so annoying until Jazz pick Danny up and carry him out the brawl. Then Mr. Lancer and principle stop the brawl, they say if I see it again like this, next week only food is sandwich and coffee. Tucker side and Sam side both glared of each other. Like Dash and Paulina, Kwan and Star.

Jazz and Danny stop run and just walk, Jazz asking him 'Do you know next two days what day it's?' Eh – Just after Danny he, his feel ghost sense, is Youngblood and ghost ship. After Youngblood lost fight, he up to ship and run away, Danny call Jazz to back home first, and Danny chasing the ship. Jazz sigh. After Danny beat the Youngblood suck him to thermos. Jazz was waiting Danny's home. After Danny walk in, Jazz want talk to him but Danny say he was exhausted, want to sleep. But Jack and Maddie want Danny help, Danny yelling 'Call Jazz to help, I'm tired.' They say, ok Danny. Jack yelling Jazz: Jazz sigh and say 'here I come.'

The next day, when Danny walk into door, he saw except him, the whole school has wear the vegetarian or meat clothes, all sponsor by Sam and Tucker. After the class was over, mr. Lancer want Danny to his office, he has something to say about Jazz.

In office

Mr. Lancer: Mr. Fenton, do you know tomorrow whay day it's?

Danny: Tomorrow, so strange. Jazz asked me the same questions you are.

Mr. Lancer: Can you thinking clearly, it's important of your sister.

Danny: Tomorrow: repeat 3 times. Ah, I remembered, it's Jazz birthday. How could I forgot it.

Mr. Lancer: Doesn't matter, Danny. Now you're remembered, you can think what you gonna present to her.

Danny: But I doesn't know what things she like?

Mr. Lancer: You think which time or human she was more concern?

Danny: Emmmm…I got it, thanks, mr. Lancer.

Danny quickly find Jazz, and tell her I remembered, just he see Jazz, they want closer distance but another ghost is 'Johnny 13 and shadow.' Danny turning into ghost and chase Johnny, yelling jazz go home first. Finally he does, but Johnny say 'Relax, ghost kid, I'd just quarrel with Kitty, want to airing. She think Skulker was greater than me.' Anyway, I gotta go. Then Johnny was leave. Danny back to home, he just forgot to tell Jazz he remembered her birthday, went his back, Jazz was sitting there wait for Danny, but Danny so tired and ignore Jazz only say goodnight and sleep.

Next day, It's Jazz birthday, everyone in school was waiting the vote, look which side is the winner, vegetarian or meat. Representative meat by Tucker, vegetarian by Sam. Mr. Lancer announce the result and the result has release, the voting for both side is 'tie.' Whole school student except Jazz and Danny, everybody yelling 'What'. Everyone has quarreled, until mr. Lancer stop it. Mr. Lancer say have a student not voting, this student can decide which side is cafeteria food is. Only Jazz she doesn't need to vote, because she had authority. Tucker ask Danny he know who not voting, Danny face like diffident, everyone eyes attentions on Danny. Danny recognized say 'Alright, is me. I don't have time for this. Sam say Danny you must vote me, we're lovers. But Tucker say dude vote meat, 'no meat no life', I'm your best friend. Then Dash quickly make statement: Vote meat, fenton. If you not, we punch you like before. Thw whole school student was annoying Danny make decision, as Danny feel so annoying, he feel afraid. He doesn't know what to do until Jazz sees Danny can't handle it and she's yelling.

Jazz: Enough. 'Say for very loud.'

Then everyone turn attention on Jazz.

Jazz: I don't want see anybody quarrel anymore, I'm sick about this. For this cafeteria food decision already make my little brother so headache and annoying. Look at him, he face look so stress. I have a statement, If both sides are tie it, then just use meat and vegetarian. For both sides also have benefit. Isn't right, Sam? Tucker?

Sam: I guess it's right.

Tucker: Ya

Everybody cheer for Jazz – Yaaaaaaa

Mr. Lancer make decision next week cafeteria food is half vegetarian and half meat.

After this, Jazz carry Danny to leave. And the school was so messy. Mr. Lancer and other teacher so mad about it. Mr. Lancer speaking

Mr. Lancer: The whole school student are probation, except Mr, Ms Fenton.

Sam&Tucker: Why?

Mr. Lancer: Why, because you all student made Casper High so dirty and messy. So whole of school student must probation until 9pm. One more thing, you all gonna clean the mess up.

Then Jazz carry Danny to other way, Danny want say happy birthday to say, but at this time, Skulker appearance with closing fly on them, he say:

Skulker: Happy birthday, ghost child sister.

Danny&Jazz: How are you know, you spying on us?

Then Skulker catch Jazz remain in sky, Danny yell

Danny: Hey, let go her, get away from my sister.

Skulker: Ghost Box, Youngblood came out from ghost zone is my plan, only Johnny 13, he getting out by himself, because Kitty thought I better than him. I make this plan to let you ignore her, make you no chance hang with your sister, and let her watching I beat you down. Anyway, I catch your sister, and you can't beat me.

Danny: I'm beat you many times, this time also no exception.

Skulker: That's because your friends always with you, and now you're alone.

Jazz: Hey, He's not alone, and he still have me, we together with no distance, and we gonna beat you.

Skulker: Hahahaha, 'You', don't make me laugh, human girl. You lame.

Danny: Hey, she not lame, she is my sister, she has more ability, and now I gonna beat down.

Then Danny move toward to Skulker, but Skulker shoot him and his down.

Skulker: I know you weakness, ghost child. I and Technus is good friend, he tell me your weakness, your weakness is can't calm down, your temper are mess, when you temper mess up, you gonna be lost. And now I handle your sister, you must be so furious, and that you temper will higher. How are you gonna beat me?

Jazz: Calm down, Danny. You must contron your temper, think about what things or who is your gonna fight for?

Skulker: Shut up, lame girl.

Danny calm down and thinking what or who is him gonna fight for?

Danny: I know my temper is biggest weakness, but I can beat down, doing for my sister.

Jazz hear it feel so good. She feel with Danny with zero distance.

Then Skulker put his hand let Jazz fall, but Danny catch Jazz and put her down, then Skulker outrush Danny, two of them are fighting until Danny beat Skulker down. Skulker yelling:

Skulker: How it can be, I make your weakness out, how can you beat me?

Danny: Because I'm not doing from myself, I doing for Jazz, just like she doing for me.

Skulker: I hate sibling.

Danny give Jazz thermos, say 'Do you'

Jazz: Yes, Danny.

Then Jazz suck Skulker in thermos: Skulker been suck in and say

Skulker: I will come back, ghost child, I will back.

Jazz: I guess this will be our moment, do you want to say something for me, Danny?

Danny: Yes, Jazz. Happy birthday.

Jazz: Thanks, little brother. I'm knew you will remembered.

Danny: Make a wish, Jazz.

Jazz wishing for yelling out

Jazz: I wish we can along for anytime, with no distance, zero distance just like couple. So start from Monday, I'm gonna set you ride to school until you get the license driving and when that day come, you must set me. Can you make me wish come true?

Danny: Sure, I will.

Jazz: Thanks, Jazz.

They both hugging each other, and Danny ask

Danny: Do you want to Nasty Burger eating, I'm already prepare the cake on last day. [After Johnny leave, before back home].

Jazz: Sure, I carry you.

Danny: No, today is your birthday, so I'm gonna service you, we fly to Nasty Burger, 'May I'?

Jazz: Sure, Danny. Let's go.

Danny: Before go to Nasty Burger, we back to school show everyone my sister.

Jazz: Danny!

In Casper High

Dash: Probation are so boring, I can't even play the football.

Paulina: Ya, and I can't even makeup myself.

Dash: It's all vegetarian fault, vegetarian are stink.

Tucker: Yeah, vegetarian stink.

Sam: Vegetarian not stink.

Paulina&Star: Ya

Then all of them are quarreled, mr. Lancer and principle are so frustrated.

Danny carried Jazz at back was fly remain at class window, Danny say hi to Tucker and Sam, ask how is going?

Tucker and Sam say if you probation what will you thinking, Danny?

mr. Lancer give word to Jazz: 'Happy Birthday, Ms. Fenton".

All of them said, "Wait, today is Jazz birthday, we should make party for her, can we go out now, mr. Lancer?'

Mr. Lancer: How are you think, ms. Fenton?

Jazz: Em, no, thanks. Today I just want hang out with my little brother, and thanks for all you to concern my birthday.

Jazz&Danny: Bye. Then Danny give Tucker thermos.

Danny: And this Tucker, keep it.

Sam: Danny 'with yelling'.

Then they both are fly into Nasty Burger.

Dash: You know what, thinking carefully, vegetarian have a good side, not stink.

Tucker: I steel sense the vegetarian are stink.

Mr. Lancer stomach are not feel good, he went to bathroom.

And Tucker drop the Thermos, he release Box Ghost, Youngblood and Skulker out.

Sam: Great job.

All: Good job, Foley.

Tucker: I'm sorry.

Box Ghost say 'I am the box ghost'. Youngblood 'Hahahaha'. Skulker say: I'm free, but the ghost child was not here, not fun to do.

Then Sam try to use thermos suck in there three, but Skulker laser shot away.

Three ghost are discuss. After discuss, Skulker ask who want to play games, he showing games and All people are yelling 'Ahhhhhhhhh'.

Danny flying and holding Jazz, she say

Jazz: Thanks, Danny, I haven't been a best moments in my birthday, or my life. We haven't been close for each other no distance since we're younger. You giving me more happiness.

Danny: Thanks, Jazz. And now I just want hanging with my big sister. And all people are probation, nobody will bother both of us.

Jazz: Yes, Danny. We both will be moment at this day. Hey, you know what mom and dad doing now?

Danny: I don't know, but I was sure they are so enjoy they moments. And we are going to Nasty Burger celebrate your birthday.

Jazz hugging Danny tightly and she was more happy and smile cheerful.

Fenton Works

Jack: This whole week has no ghost out from portal, so boring.

Maddie: Don't be like this, Jack. We getting out and find the ghost.

Jack: Yes, Maddie.

Then both of them are out of Fenton Works to find ghost. Maddie ask have you seen the kids, Jack say 'Don't worry, Maddie. They both are fun right now. Jack say maybe school has ghost. Maddie say 'Ya, we shold take the look.

'Will Jack and Maddie go to school and seen the Box Ghost, Skulker and Youngblood?'

THE END


End file.
